Princes and Princesses
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: One shot of two stories. Edward can't sleep. Roy becomes his prince. Envy is tired of following orders and decides to run away and finds himself with someone unexpected. Edward X Roy Envy X Greed YAOI No Flames


Hello all my fans! I'm so sorry I havn't updated! My computer has died! ( I'm on a friend's computer now) I won't be updating until I get a new computer. For now I put up a whole bunch of one shots fan fictions until then. Also i have started college so my time for updateing is almost nonexisted. I'm sorry! Anyway I'm starting to like Greed X Envy. Don't hate me! He he. I just want to try something different. Anyway this fanfiction will most likly have spelling and grammar mistakes because my friend's computer doesn't have a writing program with spell check. So sorry in advance for this. Anyway I'm be writing an Greed X Envy and an Roy X Edward. Yes..I'm so bad. I'm a slash whore! XD. Anyway on with the fanfiction

Love FoxSoul.

************************************************************************************************

Envy paced back and forth in his room of Dante's mansion. "I hate it here..." he mumbled. It was the same thing every single day. Kill...Fight...Be the damn hit man. He does hate humans but it gets old after 400 years. Sighing again he stop his pacing. His thoughts went to Greed. He was free to do what he wanted. Walking outside on his belcony he stared off into the distance. Nothing but trees. The moonlight didn't give off alot of light. Envy's thoughts went back to Greed. Why should he be the only one to taste freedom. He wanted him to come and kidnap him. Take him far away from this place. That thought caused Envy to blush ever so slightly. Then he was hit with reality. Greed is the type of guy who wanted everything. He has his money and his stupid fucking whores. The point was that Greed had no use for the green hair homunculus.

This angered Envy and he slid down and sat down. He just kept his anger bottled up for now. Breaking anything would land him in hot water with Dante. He let out another sigh and leaned against the railing stareing blankly out at the trees.

***********************************************************************************************

Edward was walking around Central sighing.

"Brother you should go home and rest. You havn't slept in weeks" Alphonse spoke up.

" I'm okay" he said softly. "I'll meet you at home okay. I'm going to meet Mustang at his office."

"Okay" Alphonse said walking to the apartments.

The blond walked down the street. Yawning he began to cross the road. The only problem was that it wasn't his turn. The light was still green. A Car was speeding twords him about sixty miles per hours. Edward's eyes widen. He was struck motionless with fears. The man in the car slammed on the brakes. "GET OUT OF THE WAY KID!" he yelled.

Edward screamed and covered his face waiting for impact. Then he felt his body being lifted and began to move. The man in the car stopp the car and stared in shock. He turned and looked out the window. A tall black hair man held a very shocked Edward in his arms bridal style. He got out ofthe car and ran over "Is he okay? I didn't hit him did I? He just came out of no where. "

"He is fine just in shock" said Mustang. "Sorry for the trouble. Are you alright sir?"

"Yes. Make sure the little guy will be alright" he said turning and headed back to his car.

Mustang began to walk to his place near by. Edward was shaking in his grasp.

" Edward..." he said softly as he walked on to his porched and then through the front door of his house. Roy sighed a bit and laid Edward on the couch. "Come on Full Metal...you're okay."

Edward didn't repond. "Catatonic?" Roy asked himself. He knelt down closed and touched Edward's cheek. "Ed...you're very short."

Nothing

"Damn this is bad. He must be very freak out." Roy said to himself. He moved closer and poked Edward's cheek. " Okay...this is kinda like sleeping beauty.." Roy blinked. "I wonder if I do kiss you...will you wake up...my princess"

Roy leaned in close to Edward and was about to pressed his lips against his. The blond blinked "What are you doing?"

"Edward...your not suppose to wake up yet. You have to wait until I kiss you. That how sleeping beauty goes." Roy said.

The blond blushed "Oh...okay" he said playing along. He laid still.

Roy smiled " Good..." he leaned down and kissed him gently.

"That was nice" Edward said sleepishly.

" Good...your not getting another one until you sleep. You almost died today. Lucky for you...that your knight in shining armor saved you." he chuckled.

" Yeah thanks..." Edward looked away still blushing. He was lifted up by Roy and brought to the bedroom. He laid the blond down.

"Why havn't you been sleeping?" he asked.

"Nightmares" Edwardsaid softly.

Roy's face soften a bit. "I see" he patted Edward's head softly. "I stay here until you fall asleep."

"Okay" Edward said laying his head down against Roy's lap. The black hair man began to sing softly, a lullaby from his child hood. His voice gently and full of warmth. " Close your eyes and bask in the moonlight of this summer's night...Do not fear there are no monsters here." ( The song belongs to me...short I know).

The blond listen to the song and felt his eyes lids began to get heavy and drop. Within ten minutes Edward was out like a light. Roy stroked his hair gently. "Sleep tight my little princess" he whispered.

*************************************************************************

_I have to run! I can't stand this place anymore! _The green hair homunculus ran trhough the woods. He looked back and saw Lust and Wrath chasing him. He moved faster. Lust lashed out with her spear like claws and struck Envy's shoulder. "Agh!" he yelled.

"Running away again?" She asked.

Envy broke free and kicked dirt in her face. He took off running. Wrath followed "Come back here and die big brother!"

The green hair homunculus turned into a wolf and ran faster soon losing the other homunculus. He turned back into his normal self and stumbled a bit. He was being punished again. No red stones. He found himself at a building. Blinking he saw a window open and he climbed thorough and landed on the floor. He didn't care where he was now. Soon sleep over took him as he held his bleeding shoulder.

* The next morning*

The sun peeked through the windows and danced against Envy's face. He began to wake up. The first thing he felt was his shoulder and a stinging pain. The next thing he felt was he was on something soft. The green hair homunculus looked down. He was laying on a bed.

" You're awake" said a deep voice. It was Greed.

Envy turned and backed up alittle "Its low if you attack me now. I'm hurt...but I'm still dangerous" he said.

"Relax will ya. " said Greed. "I'm not going to attack ya. I was the one who found you and stiched you up. "

"You ..banaged my shoulder?" Envy asked.

"Yes" Greed said sitting down in a chair by the bed. "So your welcome. Oh by the way you're at the Devil's Nest"

Envy blinked "Why did you help me?"

"I want to" Greed said.

The green hair homunculus frowned a bit. He looked away. "...Thanks"

Greed grinend and took out a vocie recorder.

"What is that!?"

"A vocie recorder."

"Why do you have it now?" Envy asked annoyed.

"I want as proof that you can be thankful" Greed said.

"Give that to me!" Envy jumped up and threw himself at Greed trying to grab the recorder out of his hands. The black hair homunculus held it out of Envy's reach.

"Careful! You will reopen your wound."

" I don't care! Give it too me!"

"No!"

"YES!!"

"Stop Envy!"

"No not until you give it to me!"

Greed grabebd Envy by the waist. The green hair homunculus grabbed the recorder and opened it. There was no tape in it.

"W-What?" he asked.

"I was just fucking with you" Greed snorted then laughed.

Envy frowned "You're such a prick and a bastard!"

"Come now. I saved your life."

"I know." Envy said looking away.

"I found you in my bathroom..in my bath tub. I was going to take a shower."

Envy blinked and blushed looking away. He was some what awake to see Greed walk in ..in nothing..but a small towel. "I don't remember"

"You were whimpering and crying. You're such a baby when it comes to pain"

"I am not! Stop picking on me!" Envy yelled.

" I love it though. To push your buttons is so much fun!" Greed laughed.

" Sadist!" Envy threw a pillow at Greed who dodged easily. He grabbed Envy's wrists.

"H-hey" Envy spoke up and stared up at Greed's eyes.

"You look lonly" Greed said.

"I'm not" Envy said.

"Why then did you run away from Dante?"

"The same reason you did." Envy said.

"Really...you're better off. " Greed smirked.

"I know" Env said and felt Greed pull him closer.

"Hey! What are yo-" Envy was cut off by a sweet tasting kiss.

Envy's eyes were wide. His mind began to process. _Greed pulled me close and is...is KISSING ME! What should I do? I never done this before. Should I hit him...? But the kiss..its nice and wet...but he did it with out my permission! I will hit him..I should..I will.. _

"How dare you kiss me with out my permission!" Envy went to slap him but Greed moved out of the way easily and Envy landed on the floor. "O-owch"

"Stop acting like a girl will you?" Greed said wrapping a around around his waist. He lifted Envy up and put him back on the bed.

'Don't treat me like one of your stupid whores! I'm not a whore! I'm not!" Envy said.

Greed blinked and laughed. "Do you really think any of those whores got very far. They always started it. I never did."

Envy eyes narrowed. " Stop lying!"

"I never kiss a whore twice." Greed said pulling Envy into another kiss. Envy at first began to fight it but soon like the feel and began to kiss back gently.

"Just remember. I'm not a whore" Envy said pulling away.

"Greed smirked and pulled on Envy's waist band to his shorts. "That answers my question which gender you are. All boy!"

Envy's face turn bright red and he punched him. "YOU DIDN"T KNOW WHICH GENDER I WAS YOU MORON!!"

GReed rubbed his cheek. " no...You have mood swing and sound like a girl! But you fight like a boy"

Envy's face was still bright red. "I guess you're the only one who will get away with doing that to me."

The black hair homunculus smiled and kissed him again. " Don't worry..we be naked real soon.."

"W-What?" Envy said.

"I never got my shower and you're covered in dirt."

Envy blushed and Greed picked him up and lunged him over his shoulder. "This will be the sexiest shower I'll ever have."

The green hair homunculus just blinked blushing nad let out a squeak. "Meep"

************************************************************

I hope you like this! Thank for baring with me! I love you all!.


End file.
